Lucifer's Pony
by Phx
Summary: Dean has a brilliant idea on how to protect his brother from Lucifer. Did I say brilliant? Well, that will depend on who you are asking…
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings:** Language; spoilers up to My Bloody Valentine

**Disclaimer:** I do not own them; make no money from them.

**Author's Note:** Thanks Alaina for the beta; thanks Sheila for the advice.

**Lucifer's Pony**

**Chapter 1**

"Are you sure about this?" the old Wiccan woman eyed the two young men standing in front of her. They both nodded, though the taller of the two swallowed nervously and wouldn't hold her gaze. She felt the undercurrent of his fear as it ebbed and flowed through his body, but the strength of his conviction and the faith in his brother kept the emotions channeled. The brother, shorter by enough, kept his feelings buried deep but she felt a shimmer in the depth and knew he was just as worried. Desperation bled from their pores and she turned her gaze away. "And what about you?" She asked the older grizzled guy sitting in a wheelchair and watching them from his porch. They stood outside his house on the gravel of his scrap yard. "Are you as sure?"

Bobby Singer snorted loudly, removed his baseball cap and rubbed a fist across the top of his head. His worry was easy to feel and she knew he cared for these youngsters as his own. "I think it's a stupid ass idea-"

"Bobby," Dean Winchester started but the older hunter cut him off.

"But if this buys us some time…"

"Or breathing room," the one called Sam added quietly. The woman turned her attention back to him, her empathy softening the creases in her old face. His spirit was flagging and heavy laden. Even if this did not accomplish what the young ones hoped it would, it might give his waning _Aether_ the strength to see this through.

She didn't know what 'this' was really, the three men being tightlipped at best, but she could pick up enough on the taint from Dean's own wearied soul and the dread skirting Bobby to know it was something these men needed to win. And even if she had not met them or been called in to return a favor for her own long dead mother, there was enough unrest in the cosmos for her to not be ignorant to the evil that newly crept among them.

"… then it's worth a shot." Bobby finished.

"Okay then." It wasn't that this could not be reversed however if the subject was unwilling then it could be unpleasantly more traumatic. "Samuel," she addressed the tall hunter by his Christian name, needing to know him in fullness for the _workings_ to be successful. She held out her hand to him, "walk with me."

Sam seemed hesitant but after a moment, he took her hand. She could feel the heat in his skin and offered him a small smile as she led him away from his family. She had prepared a sacred circle out of sight to perform the ritual, offering him some privacy and time to adjust in the aftermath.

"Wait a sec-" Dean called after them. Unhappiness hardened his voice. "Where are you taking him?" She heard the crunch of gravel under his feet as he started to follow.

"It is okay," she promised without looking back. "He will be safe."

"Dean," Bobby's voice halted the worried brother.

"Jesus, Bobby-"

The old witch tuned their conversation out as she continued to lead Samuel away.

------

"I don't like this for one minute," Dean paced at the foot of the porch. "What if something happens?" Sam and the old woman had been gone nearly ten minutes now and it was killing Dean to sit here and wait. Not that he was really sitting.

Bobby watched him. "Something _is_ going to happen."

Dean stopped and skewered him with a black look.

The older man was not fazed. "Look Dean, think of it this way – if this was you, would you want me and Sam standing there gawking at you?"

"Well, no, of course not," Dean immediately scoffed. "But this is different."

"How so?"

"Because it's Sam!"

Something hardened on Bobby's face. The hunter's fingers tightened against the arms of the wheelchair. "Because you still don't trust him? Is that it?"

"What?" Dean stared at the other man in shock. "No! Of course not. That's got nothing to do with it."

"_Do_ you trust him?" Bobby demanded.

"I-" Dean faltered but was saved from answering when he saw the old woman walking towards them. His eyes darted anxiously for any sign of his brother. "Well?" he demanded, fear thudding his heart hard in his chest. "Did it work?"

"Of course," the crone smiled. She stepped out of the way and Dean tried to prepare himself for what he was about to see.

But as he and Bobby got their first look, they realized they'd never stood a chance.

Sam –

Sam was –

Sam was a _horse?_

"Oh shit," Dean whispered, rubbed his eyes, then looked again. Things didn't change. His brother was still a tall, jet black horse with a thick mane and tail and a small white star in the middle of his forehead. Behind him Bobby let out a low whistle.

"Damn, boy," he murmured.

And Sam heard if the way the small erect ears atop the proud head twitched then faced forward again.

"Uh?" Dean indicated his brother with his hands as he continued to stare. "But?" He was in shock. "I thought he was supposed to be a dog or cat or something…"

"He's 'or something' already," Bobby muttered unhelpfully, his own eyes just as fixed on the younger Winchester who shifted from hoof to hoof, suddenly skittish.

"He is what he is supposed to be," the old woman supplied cryptically. She reached back to pat the graceful neck consolingly. Sam bobbed his head in appreciation. "A horse."

Dean sank down to sit on the edge of the porch, his eyes still glued to his brother. When they'd come up with this cockamamie idea to keep Sam safe from Lucifer by bewitching his body into another form, this wasn't what Dean had in mind. A dog, or even a cat, could ride in the Impala with him as they continued their quest to stop the apocalypse – and Dean had even been teasing Sam about what kind of dog he'd be – but what the hell was he supposed to do with a horse?

"Well," Bobby offered, "on the positive side. I think it's pretty safe to say no one's going to be wanting to possess _this_ Sam any time soon."

Sam whinnied softly, lowered his head and slowly approached his brother. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the kid was looking for some reassurance here but Dean just shook his head, still too in shock to see beyond the fact that his brother was now a piece of livestock.

"I don't understand…" Standing, he stared into the large brown eyes watching him so carefully, as Sam stood just in front of him now. His fingers reached towards his brother, they flexed compulsively, but didn't touch. "Why a horse?"

The old woman was watching Sam with a soft look on her face. "Does it not suit him?" She didn't wait for Dean to answer as she ran gnarled fingers over Sam's muscular shoulders. "Horses are trustworthy, friendly and open-minded." Sam actually flinched at the word 'trustworthy' but Dean didn't say anything, just staring into the dark brown eyes as she continued. "They are intelligent, practical, strong-minded and independent -" Her fingers crept up to scratch behind one of Sam's ears and the horse turned his head into the motion, obviously enjoying the attention. "They are resilient but can be arrogant and obstinate-"

Sam snorted and laid his ears back slightly as he shook his head, his thick mane falling against the other side of his neck with a swish. It made Dean chuckle and he finally reached out and ran careful fingers down his brother's now velvet nose. The horse huffed softly, his large nostrils widening with the motion.

"Well I suppose it is kinda fitting," he finally decided as he took in the large equine. His gaze softened, his mouth twisted in mirth. "I always said you were an ass."

Sam yanked his head up and snorted loudly.

Even Bobby laughed this time as he wheeled himself to the edge of the porch. "C'mere you big idiot," he insisted, his own hand reached out to touch.

Sam stretched out his long neck and closed his eyes as Bobby traced the outline of the white star on his forehead. Dean tugged gently on his mane. "I am so not brushing this for you, dude," he teased, then lifted an eyebrow as his gaze traveled down his brother's broad back and over his hindquarters. "And especially not your tail!"

The horse just swished his long black tail, and nickered softly.

_Okay_, thought Dean, _maybe they could make this work… _

Bobby had a large field behind the scrap yard, Sam could stay there. Sure, it'd suck not having his brother with him but at least he knew the kid, er, horse would be safe.

"So, uh, what do horses eat anyway?" Dean asked as the knuckles of his hand continued to rub Sam's nose. The horse in question was standing quietly with his eyes closed as Bobby and Dean spoke around him.

The old Wiccan woman had gone an hour earlier reminding them that her family's debt to Bobby was now paid. She did leave the scrap hauler the key to unlocking the spell once it was no longer needed and Bobby had it already safely tucked away.

"Don't rightly know," Bobby admitted, his eyes warm as he watched the interaction between the brothers. "Hay and oats for sure."

At that Sam balked, his brown eyes opening wide as he snorted and shook his head. Dean grinned at the horse. "What you bitching about? It's not much of a step down from that veggie crap stuff you usually eat." He ran an appraising eye over the large animal and tapped his finger on his chin. "Hmmm… I wonder what kind of horse you are anyway? You're too fat to be a race horse."

Snorting again, the black horse tossed his head and started to back up.

"Hey," Dean was still grinning, horse or no horse, this was definitely his brother. "Where you think you're going?"

Of course Sam couldn't answer. Instead he half reared up on his back legs, neighed loudly then shot away from the house, gravel and sand kicking up in his wake.

"Hey!" Dean yelled. "Sam! Get back here!"

"Dean," Bobby reached out, his hand grabbing his arm before Dean could go after his brother. "Let him be."

"But-"

"Just give him some time," Bobby's gaze traveled towards where the horse had disappeared. "Sam'll be back. Let's go inside, see what we can find out about looking after him before he gets back."

Dean didn't like it but nodded. "Yeah, okay," he agreed, then reluctantly followed the older man inside.

------

Sam ran.

_Fat indeed_, he snorted.

His hooves pounded hard against the ground as his body stretched out and he ran. He thought he was handling all this pretty well, all things considered; one minute a man, next an equine. But when they'd started talking about eating hay and oats and then the dig about his very obvious larger than usual size, it'd hit Sam hard exactly what they'd done, what he'd given up. And he'd bolted; the need to escape threading through his powerful body.

His sharper than human hearing followed Dean and Bobby into the house even as he put distance between them, and he was relieved. For one fleeting moment, Sam had been unreasonably terrified his brother was going to come after him. He had no explanation for that brief moment of near hysteria except the possibility that it was a bleed-over of equine instincts; his horse self recognizing his brother for the predator Dean was.

Undoubtedly if this had happened to Dean, Sam was sure his brother would have been a wolf… or a corgi if Mother Nature had any fair sense of justice.

It felt natural to run and as his nostrils flared and his long legs ate up the countryside, Sam felt the tension, fear and doubt slowly start to melt with the gentle slip and glide of muscle over sinew and bone.

His heart was hammering as he jumped a fence, his thick mane and long tail flying out behind him. The world slid by in muted color, strangely distorted but vaguely comforting, no longer as nauseating as it had first been when he'd opened his eyes and saw through a horse's eyes.

The difference in his senses, his hearing enhanced, his visual acuity decreased, had left the hunter reeling and feeling sick when he'd first been changed. The Wiccan woman had been wise in ensuring his privacy during those first few moments of disorientation and panic but then his instinctive need to see Dean, to be comforted and accepted by the most important person in his world, had Sam pushing past his own anxiety and discomfort in his need to see his brother.

And then Dean had held back, his brother's momentary shock as painful as rejection –

Sam shook his head and slowed down to a canter and then a walk, deciding he should probably head back before Dean really started to worry. He couldn't really blame his brother for his reaction but still, this _had_ been Dean's idea.

He snorted loudly and swished his tail over his broad back.

"_I dunno, Dean, man…" Sam was hesitant. His brother couldn't possibly be serious, could he? _

"_C'mon, Sam, we're running out of options here. That crap with Gary was way too close, dude. A few more minutes and you'd have been Marty McFly for life… I don't know what else to do. We __**have**__ to try this."_

Sam chewed his lip quietly. He really did not want to do it. Finding some witch to do a transformation spell in the hopes that Lucifer wouldn't find Sam's new body so appealing? He shivered and closed his eyes, not exactly one of their better plans. Damn Dean and his beer induced epiphany.

_They were standing outside Bobby's house and could hear the older man inside banging around, his opinion of this idea very well known. He thought it was idiotic, even if he did begrudgingly admit it might work; at least for a little while. Bobby wasn't completely convinced Lucifer couldn't just turn Sam back or that this wouldn't somehow backfire on them. _

_Oh boy, if only they knew,_ Sam thought bitterly. His ears twitched as he heard the soft rustling of the leaves on the trees overhead.

_Dean stood beside Sam and stared out over the yard, he nudged Sam's shoulder. "I won't let anything bad happen to you, Sam, I promise."_

"_You want me to be a dog, Dean," Sam stated softly, "that might be considered as bad."_

_His brother stiffened briefly then shrugged letting out a weary sigh. "Fine. Whatever." His voice sounded so tired, it hurt to hear. Dean turned to leave, his footsteps leaden on the wooden porch. "If that's how you feel... I'm going inside."_

_Sam closed his eyes when they stung. It was him who put that weight in his brother's steps and the weariness in Dean's voice. "Okay," he said, his shoulders dropping in resignation. "Okay. I'll do it."_

_Dean quickly turned, a relieved smile already on his face, "That's great, Sam, I'll have Bobby make the call." And then he was gone, and if Sam was disappointed that his brother never even offered him an 'are you sure?' he never let it show. Instead he sucked it up, buried his own emotions and put on a brave face. He was doing this for Dean._

The smell of something sweet had Sam stopping and inhaling deeply. His stomach rumbled and his head was already lowering before he realized what it was: grass. Sam could never remember grass smelling so good. It was sweet, like nectar, and he couldn't resist. He did however take a quick look around, then listen hard just in case someone saw before he took a small bite.

Oh my…

His head jerked up in surprise. Oh my indeed. This stuff was wonderful!

Snuffling happily, Sam tore at the grass and munched loudly. _Divine._ _Absolutely divine_… He had no idea how long he grazed but when a quick darting rabbit startled him and he reared back, he was surprised to realize it was now almost dark.

Crap. Dean had to be freaking.

Breaking into a trot, Sam headed back towards Bobby's, wondering how the heck he was going to console his brother…

Just as he suspected, Dean was furious.

"Sam, where the hell have you been?" His brother was down the steps and running towards Sam before the horse was much more than in sight of the house.

Sam lowered his head and whinnied softly, trying to convey an apology but Dean was furious. "Do you have any idea how worried I- _Bobby_ was?"

The older man wheeled his way to the doorway and watched, Sam couldn't make out the expression on his face but he heard Bobby muttering about 'idjits' and 'damn fools' under his breath and Sam would have winced if he could have.

"Jesus Christ, Sam!" Dean was still going. "What were you thinking?"

Pushing his nose against Dean's jacket, Sam gently butted at his brother's shoulder and snorted. _Sorry, bro, just lost track of time…_

"You weren't, that's the problem." Dean tried to push Sam's nose away but the horse shook his head, using his velvety lips to graze up the side of his brother's neck, knowing how ticklish Dean was. "Hey," his brother shivered and reached up to tug at Sam's mane. "None of that. You're a horse, dude, not gay."

_Not gay, you idiot,_ Sam tried to roll his eyes but ended up shaking his head again. _Just sorry. _And this time when he snorted, it was loud and with enough force that it made Dean step back. From behind them Bobby chuckled.

Dean glared at him but the heat was lost on Sam as his brother's fingers started to scratch lightly at his cheek. _Oh, Heaven._ The horse closed his eyes and tipped his head in against the touch. "Geez, Sammy, emo much?" He continued to scratch for a few more minutes and then sighed. Sam opened his eyes to look at him. "We have a big problem, dude."

_No shit, Sherlock. _Sam thought even as he nudged at Dean's hand when his brother stopped moving his fingers.

"I mean more than the obvious, you big girl," Dean chuckled and resumed the stroking. "Bobby doesn't have a barn and you're too big for the car or the house…" Sam followed Dean's line of sight as the hunter turned towards the large field next to Bobby's house. When they were kids, he and Dean spent hours playing hide and seek in the long grass whenever they visited. "You're going to have to sleep outside, bro."

_What?_

Sam jerked back, his eyes going wide. _Sleep outside? _The actual logistics of this hadn't really hit him yet and he stared, first at the empty –_ lonely_ – field and then at the house where Bobby and Dean would be sleeping. _Oh man_. He lowered his head and sighed. _This sucked._

Dean was right of course. Sam didn't have to like it but there was nothing he could do, although he did not relish the idea of standing out here all night. By himself. This transformation was supposed to be about keeping him safe not isolated.

_Oh well,_ he decided glumly and started to drag his body towards the field, _nothing to be done about it now._

"Sammy," he heard Dean following him, his brother's hand rested against his side as he walked beside Sam. "I'm sorry, bro. Guess we didn't think this through good enough, huh? Who would have thought a horse though? I was positive you were going to be a dog, for sure."

Sam stopped walking when he got to the gate and waited for Dean to open it. His brother hesitated a moment then turned towards Sam, his face as serious as he'd ever seen it. "This won't be for long, Sam. I promise."

Sensing Dean's guilt, Sam nickered softly then tapped at the gate with a front hoof. _Might as well get this over with_, he figured hoping to let Dean know that it was okay. He was fine with it. He wasn't really but in the scheme of things, sleeping outside by himself wasn't a big deal. Not when compared to being tormented into submission by Lucifer.

A little inconvenience and anxiousness versus the damnation of the world?

No contest, Sam would sleep in the middle of a freezing cold river if it came to it.

Dean opened the gate and waited until Sam had passed through it before closing it again and making sure the latch was in place. And as much as Sam hated the idea of being penned in, it did make him feel a bit safer.

Turning back to his brother, Sam hung his head over the fence and waited for Dean to go back to the house but the older man didn't leave right away. Instead Dean climbed up to sit on the fence, easily balancing himself and watching Sam.

"Hey, you remember when we were kids and Dad took us to that fair outside Tulsa?"

Sam blinked in surprised. _Random._ He nodded his head. Oh yeah, he remembered. He'd eaten so much cotton candy that day it made him sick; Dean rode the rides until he puked and they both ended up green faced and groaning in the back seat of the Impala.

"Man, I puked up my sneakers that day," Dean grinned then chuckled out loud. "I never thought dad was going to stop laughing when he saw us with our heads in that garbage container."

_Or let us live it down_, Sam silently added, remembering how their father would tease them about it every time they passed a country fair.

His brother gazed out over the field, his voice suddenly soft. "They had horses there."

Sam tilted his head searching his memory for more detail. Yeah, they did… for a buck you could ride one. He and Dean had spent about a half an hour watching as other children paid their dollar and took their turns.

"Man, I really wanted a turn, you know?"

No, actually Sam didn't. He recalled asking Dean if they were going to go for a ride but Dean had refused telling him riding horses was for girls and dragged him away to buy more cotton candy…

Sam nudged at his brother's leg.

"Yeah, I know, I pretended I didn't want to 'cause I didn't want you knowing I was scared."

_Scared?_ Sam gave his head a little shake. _Of what? _he wanted to ask.

Dean ran light fingers down Sam's nose, stopping to scratch between his nostrils. His brother definitely had magic fingers. "Scared of horses… and now look at me. My brother _is_ a horse." The hunter snorted softly. "I think Mother Nature has a sense of humor."

His brother was afraid of horses? Sam hadn't known that…

"Thank God, it wasn't me who got changed 'cause with our luck, she'd have made me a clown."

Sam's eyes widened and he involuntarily took a step back.

Dean laughed, grabbed at his long mane and tugged at him. "Whoa, pony boy. Hold up. Geez, Sam, skittish much?"

That earned him a loud snort.

"Look I hate to do this but me and Bobby got to go into town in the morning. We need to pick some things up, for you," Dean added as he released Sam's hair and sat back on the fence, both hands on the railings now for balance. "Apparently horses need oats, maybe some apples or something."

_Oats?_ That sounded good. Human Sam did like oatmeal. _Ooh_, a_pples! _He smacked his lips in anticipation.

"We won't be gone long though. Just a quick in and out."

_Sounds like one of Dean's dates_, Sam nickered.

His brother gave him an odd look. "Dude, are you laughing at me?"

Sam blinked in innocence.

Dean shook his head and moved to jump off the fence. "Deny it all you want, bro, horse or not, I know you. And your lame ass sense of humor."

Brushing off his pants, the older hunter glanced at the house then back to Sam. "I hate to leave you out here-"

Sam wasn't keen on being left either but there was no choice, although he knew his brother would sleep out here with him if Sam wanted him too. And while it warmed his heart, it was only March, the nights still cold, so… with a playful push at the man, Sam bobbed his head towards the house. _Go on, Dean, I'll be okay._

Dean mock glared at him. "Okay, okay, I'm going. Man, you are one pushy horse." With one final pat on Sam's nose and a "Night, Sammy," Dean slowly moved away from the fence.

Sam watched Dean all the way into the house, his ears pricked up and faced forward to catch snippets of conversation between the two men as they talked for a while before calling it a night. He stayed that way until the last light was turned off and the house was dark. Only then did he move away from the fence.

It was going to be a long night.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucifer's Pony**

**Chapter 2**

The sound of a barking dog woke Dean. Grumbling tiredly under his breath, he glanced at the time – 2:39 AM – then shut his eyes and rolled onto his back –

Then shot up.

_Barking dog?_

Sam!

Shoving the blankets off his legs, Dean stumbled out of bed barely managing to grab a handgun before hurrying down stairs and out the back door. A pale yellow security light bathed the immediate area around the house and yard but the field was too far back and was still shrouded in a blanket of blackness. But even without seeing his brother, Dean knew the horse was agitated.

Snarling, growling and more barking had him running towards the fence. The moon was bright allowing him to finally see the large shape of his brother as Sam snorted loudly and trotted back and forth in the middle of the field.

Dean couldn't see the dogs yet but when Sam suddenly turned quickly and bolted towards the other end, he knew they were inside the field.

"Hey!" he yelled, cursing the lack of light. "HEY!" he could make out at least two dogs, large and wolf like as they tormented the horse. Sam kicked out as one make a lunge from behind and then deftly side-stepped the other when it rushed him head on.

Unable to get a clear shot, Dean fired into the air hoping to scare off the intruders. One of the dogs, a smaller one, turned towards him.

Sam badly startled by the noise half reared and the other dog leapt for his back, his powerful jaws sinking into soft muscle.

"Sam!" Dean bellowed. He hurried towards the struggling horse, suddenly cut off as a third dog, the largest of the small pack, rushed towards him barking and growling savagely.

A shotgun blast sent the dog yelping then scurrying towards the fence, the smallest dog pausing only a moment longer before following.

"Git!" Dean heard Bobby yell from somewhere behind him as he took off towards Sam again. "Git home you damn mongrels!"

The dog that attacked the horse held on as Sam bucked and shook, trying desperately to dislodge the animal but before Dean could do anything, Sam bolted for the fence then slammed the dog against it, using the horse's weight to crush at the animal. Letting go, the dog scrambled to get down so Sam released him then jerked out of the way as the dog finally took off.

"Shit," Dean tried to get close to his brother but Sam, his sides heaving, his body worked up in a lather of sweat, sided away, skittish and nervous. But Dean knew the horse was hurt and needed to see how badly. "Bobby," he called over his shoulder, his eyes never leaving his trembling brother's, "can you get the first aid kit for me?"

"Get him to come up to the house," Bobby suggested even as Dean heard him moving back towards the door. "At least we got some light there."

Dean nodded that he'd heard then tried again. "Sam? Sammy?" His voice was low and soothing as he approached the large animal, intent on helping his brother and furious at the dogs for the attack. Transforming Sam like this was supposed to keep his brother safe from Lucifer not set him up to be attacked by lesser animals. "C'mon, bro, it's just me, your awesome big brother…" Sam neighed softly but backed up a bit. Dean stopped, his brow furrowed in worry. "Hey, hey," he scolded softly, "none of that." The horse was still breathing hard and Dean could see the muscular shoulders twitch nervously. He got the feeling Sam was one startle away from bolting again. God, this great idea of his was turning out to really suck ass.

"Dean?" Castiel's sudden appearance right beside Dean just about gave him a heart attack. Sam tossed his head back and neighed loudly but thankfully didn't take off… yet.

"Cas? What are you doing here?"

"Bobby called. He thought I could help."

Dean looked at the angel incredulously, wondering what made Bobby think to call him. "What? You a vet, too?"

"A vet?" Castiel looked at him seriously for a moment, "No," then turned his attention to the large equine pawing nervously at the ground in front of them. Something flickered in Castiel's eyes. "But I can talk to him."

Sam's ears pricked up at that.

The angel moved towards the horse, his face strangely sympathetic. "Yes, Sam, I can."

Dean held his breath, half expecting his brother to run when Castiel laid a hand on a quivering shoulder. Sam just whinnied softly and the angel looked at Dean.

"What?" Dean demanded inching forward, ridiculously glad when Sam didn't shy away. "What'd he say?"

"He said…" the angel gave the horse an odd look. "He is fine."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Don't be an ass, Sam, you're not fine. Now quit screwing around and let me take a look." Sam moved to back up again but this time Dean was close enough to grab at the long mane, his gentle tug enough to stop the large animal. "Geez, bro," Dean whistled when he saw the bite mark on his brother's neck and the blood sluggishly crawling through the black hair. "Ouch."

"How bad?" Castiel asked the question but Dean knew it was coming from his anxious looking brother.

"Dunno," Dean admitted, then patted his brother gently before glancing towards the house. "Need some light… C'mon, Bobby's waiting for us with the first aid kit. It might need stitches." Sam tremored lightly under his hand. The muscle in Dean's jaw ticked – he hated seeing his brother in pain. "Bro…" he didn't know how else to ask. "Please?"

Sam snorted softly and started a slow walk out of the gate.

"He's going." Castiel offered needlessly.

"Thanks," Dean mumbled not really sure which one of them he was thanking.

------

The bite in Sam's neck was deep but Dean was hesitant to stitch it.

Sam was just exhausted and still edgy, wanting it to be over with. He nudged at Dean's arm as his brother fingered the surgical thread.

_It's okay Dean… just… do it._

"He wants you to do it," Castiel passed along the message.

It was weird for Sam to hear his thoughts translated, but he was also obscenely appreciative that the angel was here to do it too. This was probably the hardest thing about all this, not being able to talk to Dean. Sure, they could do a lot through body language, expressions and just pure old familiarity, but there were times a voice was needed and it was for those times that Sam was aggrieved.

Dean looked up and Sam knew his brother wished Bobby could do the stitching but the wheelchair bound hunter didn't have the proper reach for the job. And – to be honest – Sam wasn't sure he could control his horse-self enough under Bobby's hands. It was hard enough around Dean at times, as the whole aftermath in the meadow had shown. Sam hadn't meant to be so _difficult_, but he couldn't help it. Horses were just so damn flighty. And Dean… well when Dean was angry the vibes he gave off were downright dangerous.

Sam gave his brother another nudge then closed his eyes and waited, unsure what to expect. Finally, Dean started to stitch.

Bobby filled Castiel in on what had happened while Dean worked and Sam tried to concentrate on their words instead of the sting and burn as the needle worked hard to pierce his thick hide. His brother was already using the largest needle Bobby had but it was still a challenge and Sam tried to keep from shifting, not wanting to make this more difficult than it already was.

"A real vet should be doing this," Dean muttered as he tied off a suture and started on the next one.

Sam didn't agree but said nothing.

"Okay," Dean breathed out heavily, "that's the last one." Sam expected his brother to move away now but Dean didn't. Instead the older man leaned against Sam's side and rubbed gently at the spot on the horse's neck just beneath the bite. "You did good, bro."

_Thanks, Dean. _

"He thanks you."

Dean looked at Cas, nodded but didn't say anything.

"I really hate to break all this excitement up," Bobby cut in when the moment grew awkward, "but I'm going back to bed." He looked at Sam. "I doubt those strays'll be back tonight but just in case you might want to stay near the house. In the light."

Sam tensed and snorted nervously as he thought about the dogs. He looked back at the dark field.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Dean patted his shoulder. "I'll stay out here with you."

The horse looked at his brother. He loved Dean for offering but there was no way he could let the man stay out here with him. The spring night hadn't gotten any warmer since they'd originally turned in.

_Tell him no,_ Sam turned to Castiel. He tried to look as brave as a horse could. _I'll be okay. Like Bobby said, I'll stay close to the house._

Castiel didn't say anything right away just glanced from Sam to Dean and back to Sam again.

_Cas? _Sam nudged the angel.

"Go back to bed, Dean," Castiel finally spoke. "I'll stay with Sam."

Both Sam and Dean looked at the angel in surprise. Cas just shrugged and dead-panned. "I have nowhere else to be tonight."

Dean looked like he was going to argue but then scrubbed a hand down his face and nodded in resignation. "Okay. Fine. Okay." He fixed a hard look on Castiel. "If anything happens-"

"Nothing will happen." The angel interrupted. "Go to bed." He looked at Bobby. "The both of you."

Dean gave Sam one more look then reluctantly followed Bobby back inside.

Sam waited until his brother was gone then let his head drop. He was exhausted and the bite hurt like a sonnovabitch. Not knowing exactly how a horse would react to human painkillers, they hadn't been able to give him any.

"Sleep, Sam," Castiel's voice was soft in his ear. "I'll keep watch."

The horse sighed and turned towards the angel. _You don't think this was a good idea, do you?_ It wasn't a question but more a feeling Sam had picked up from Castiel when Bobby had told him about Dean's grand plan.

Castiel met his gaze unerringly. "I do not think this can succeed as your brother hopes."

_What do you mean?_ Sam felt a spike of panic. _Can Lucifer still use me as a vessel like this?_

"No," Castiel admitted. "Not as a horse. But there could be…" he paused and seemed to choose his words carefully, "unpleasant consequences."

_More than this?_

"Much more," the angel stated gravely. "Sam, Lucifer will stop at nothing to gain his vessel… and while he cannot turn you back himself, there are others who can. And even if they do not choose to do so willingly, the devil can be a cunning manipulator." He shrugged. "Or he can just torture them into submission."

Sam thought of the old Wiccan woman and shivered. He didn't want anyone else hurt because of him.

"But more importantly," Castiel continued. "Dean needs his brother by his side and at his back, and while you make a handsome horse, you, Samuel Winchester, are meant to be a much more formidable adversary. And if there is any hope left for mankind, it is in _two_ men, not one… and most certainly not a horse."

_I dunno about that_, Sam snorted, _what Dean needs is someone to watch his back that he doesn't have to worry about. I'm not sure I'm strong enough to be that guy anymore. Look what happened with Famine…_

"Very true," Castiel agreed. "Look what did happen. You saved his life. And mine. Now get some rest. I will not suffer the wrath of your brother in the morning if his horse gets bags under his eyes."

Sam blinked. _Did you just make a joke?_

"No," the angel shook his head. "I did not. Now rest."

And surprisingly enough to the horse, Sam did.

------

"He's a Friesian," Bobby greeted Dean a couple of hours later after the men had gotten some sleep.

"Huh?" Dean grabbed the pot of coffee off the stove and poured himself a cup. It was a bit too early to be playing word games.

"Sam, he's a Friesian horse."

"Oh," Dean made his way to the window looking over the yard. Sam was outside grazing – _grazing?_ – on a patch of grass in front of the house while Castiel just stood there, being Castiel. "And you know that, how?"

"It's called research, bone-head," Bobby grunted. "Figured it'd be nice to know." He indicated the laptop, still open on a web-page in front of him. Dean looked at the picture _(to see Sam, go to Wikipedia and search Friesian horse)._

The black horse didn't have a white star on his forehead like Sam but other than that, Dean had to admit, Bobby hit it on the nose. _That_ was Sam.

"So a Friesian, huh?" Dean drank down some of the coffee and snagged a piece of toast from the plate Bobby had piled some up on. "Definitely not a race horse, then?"

Bobby glared at him and Dean grinned. "They were war horses," the older man stated. "In high demand in the Middle Ages."

The grin slid from Dean's face, pride replacing the mirth. "Really?" That was pretty cool actually. And, all things considered, shouldn't have been surprising. "So Sam's a war horse…"

"In more than one way," Bobby's words set something hard in the pit of his stomach and Dean quickly chewed the toast and swallowed down the rest of the coffee.

"We going?" He asked gruffly hating the idea of leaving Sam at the yard but hoping to get out and back before the angel had to go. "Oats won't deliver themselves."

Bobby pushed away from the table. "Remind me to pick up a blanket."

"And a tarp in case it rains," Dean added. "I was thinking I could rig it up behind the house somewhere for him."

"Good idea," Bobby admitted as the two men made their way towards the door. "You want to let Sam know we're going while I grab my coat?"

Dean nodded then was gone, anxious to see his brother.

"Hey, Sam," he greeted the horse, "Cas."

Sam nickered and trotted towards him, munching in a very horse like way on a mouthful of grass.

"Grass, dude?" Dean pretended to be aghast. "Really?"

"He's a horse," Castiel felt the need to remind. "They eat grass."

"Uh, thanks, Einstein," Dean rolled his eyes at the angel, his fingers already stroking the star on his brother's head. "How's the bite?" he pushed some of the black mane hair out of the way and took a close look at his handiwork. It was hard to tell but it didn't look infected.

"He's says he's fine." Castiel watched him looking at the wound.

"He's lying," Dean stated, tugging the hair back in place playfully. "But I think he'll live." The hunter turned towards the angel. "Hey, Cas, you going to be around for a little while?"

The angel met his gaze. "I will be here until you get back." He promised then glanced at Sam who had snorted loudly. "No, I am not a babysitter, merely a precaution."

Dean smirked recognizing his brother's bitch-face, even when it was equine. "Thanks, dude," he said to angel then tapped Sam lightly on the nose. "Stay out of trouble, my little pony. We'll be back soon." Neatly side-stepping the suddenly swishing tail, Dean winked at the horse then hurried to catch up with Bobby. The sooner they got to town, the sooner they could get back.

The irony of all this wasn't lost on Dean. In trying to make Sam safer from Lucifer, they'd made him vulnerable to other things. The hunter just wasn't sure yet if the pros out weighted the cons and as they pulled away from the house, Dean started to give some serious consideration to having Bobby break the spell.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucifer's Pony**

**Chapter 3**

Three days passed without much incident.

Dean made a shelter for Sam out of the tarp, which worked out well since it poured rain that night, and the hunter knew damn well he'd have never been able to sleep a wink knowing his brother was standing outside getting wet. He still felt bad, but at least Sam was dry and he wasn't alone. Castiel had been keeping the horse company. The angel would disappear during the day, God hunting, but just as it started to get dark, he'd be back and insist he had nowhere else to be.

Dean wasn't so sure but he appreciated it and he knew Sam did as well. If anything he was getting a bit jealous of the time the two were spending together. It seemed wrong to him for his brother and his angel to be hanging out while Dean was somewhere else.

Bobby had called animal control who managed, the second night, to catch the roaming dogs. Dean wasn't sure what would happen to the animals but he was glad that they couldn't harass Sam anymore. He was learning to be thankful for small things…

The bite on Sam's neck was healing, he hadn't had any 'visits' from Lucifer and had developed a particular fondness for Macintosh apples. And once Bobby averted disaster when Dean – in a moment of extreme gastric sympathy – had offered Sam a cheeseburger (talk about a hefty lecture in the dangers of colic in a horse) things settled down nicely.

In fact Dean was finally starting to let his guard down about this and beginning to consider his best options for going forward – there was still an apocalypse to stop and a devil to deal with after all – when the shit hit the fan.

"Hey Sammy," Dean smiled at the horse as he leaned over the fence and watched the stallion – 'cause that was what his little bro was now – prancing around the field. Sam really was quite a magnificent creature and as the sun beat down on an unusually warm spring morning, the horse appeared in a good mood as he tossed his mane, kicked up his heels and high stepped for a few moments before finally coming over to see Dean. "Someone's in a good mood," he grinned as Sam nuzzled at his jacket looking for a treat. Dean had taken to bringing him apples, carrots and even once a sugar cube in the mornings, and didn't disappoint this time as he produced a baggie with apple quarters. He chuckled fondly as Sam whinnied impatiently for him to get them out of the bag. "Geez, dude, give a guy a sec, won't ya?"

Bobby was inside reading the paper and Castiel was gone so it was just the two of them this morning.

Dean watched Sam quietly for a few minutes as the horse munched happily on the apple. "I'm taking off for a few hours today," he finally said after the horse finished his treat. Sam nodded his head playfully then pushed at Dean's shoulder with his nose obviously wanting a bit more information than that. "It's nothing really," Dean started knowing his brother was not going to like this but needing to be honest anyways. "There's been a couple of odd deaths in the county over so I thought I'd take a look."

That got a reaction.

Sam snorted loudly, shook his head and pawed the ground.

"Hey, hey, none of that," Dean scolded recognizing the threat of a smack down if he ever saw one. "I'm not going to do anything stupid. Just poke around a bit. Interview witnesses… Fun crap like that."

The horse actually looked skeptical and Dean lifted an eyebrow in surprise. How did Sam do that? "I mean it, Sam. Nothing else. But I just need to make sure it isn't anything more than a ghost or something… God knows we can't take any more hits on home ground."

Sam whinnied softly and Dean reached up to rub the white star. "I'll only be gone a couple of hours; if it does turn out to be more than that, I'll get Cas to back me up. I promise."

The horse still didn't look happy but Dean recognized the acceptance for what it was and smiled gently. "It'll be okay and hey, I'll pick you up some more apples on the way home."

Small black ears perked up at the mention of apples and then a soft velvety nose was pressing in against his neck. "Okay, okay, enough with the molesting, dude!" He gently pushed the horse away. "I'll be careful and you," he eyed his brother, all mirth gone from his face, "you stay out of trouble."

An indignant snort had Dean outright laughing. Sometimes there was just no translation needed.

Pleased that Sam wasn't freaking out on him about this, Dean slipped his brother the extra treat of carrots he'd snagged on the way out of the kitchen and then left the horse watching him from the fence.

It was going to be a good day – he could just tell.

------

Sam hated it. Watching Dean leave, listening to him open then close the Impala door, turn on the car engine and then drive away, hurt.

It had been one thing when Dean left on an errand… but on a hunt? The horse dropped his head feeling miserable and useless. A hunt made this all different.

And he hated it.

Waiting until he couldn't hear the car any more, Sam slowly turned away and meandered across the field huffing softly. Grass tickled his hooves but he wasn't hungry. The air smelled sweet but all his good mood and light-heartedness had drained away with the worry of his brother's words. _There's been a couple of odd deaths in the county over so I thought I'd take a look…_

Reaching dead center in the field, the horse turned back towards the house and stood, ears pricked forward, all attention on the road, and waited. Not like he really had much else to do. All in all being a horse was… boring.

Still standing sentinel, Sam watched as an hour later a dark colored van pulled up in front of the house; he heard it stop. Expecting this to be just another scrap yard customer, the horse huffed softly and didn't pay much attention until the sound of something breaking inside the house startled him.

What was going on?

Paying more attention now, his heart started to pound in his chest.

"_- so it's the hard way then."_

A woman's voice.

"_Go to hell, you sonnofabitches!" _

Bobby.

"_Been there, done that,"_ the woman again.

Sam felt ice chill through him. _Demons._ The customers were demons.

Snorting in agitation, the horse pounded towards the fence, his urgency fueled when he heard Bobby's grunt of pain.

"_We want the Winchesters-"_

Gracefully clearing the fence, Sam raced towards the front of the house.

"_-and you're going to give them to us."_

No, no, no, Sam couldn't let Bobby get hurt protecting them.

"_I'll die first!"_

The horse clattered onto the porch –

"Then die!"

And burst through the front door.

It was harder to say who was more shocked. The three demons in the room? Bobby? Or Sam? Honestly the horse hadn't been sure he'd fit in the door and Bobby was probably going to rip him a new one about it after, but for now, it worked as the demons suddenly found themselves dealing with a thousand pounds of furious horse in an enclosed room.

Bobby, smart man that he was, threw himself from the wheelchair as Sam struck out, front hooves lashing at the woman as the two males with her tried to get out of the way.

_Meg_, he recognized as one of his hooves knocked her across the floor. He kicked out at another demon as the third lifted his hand then quickly realized his powers were useless on the horse.

"Sammy Winchester," Meg spat, suddenly back on her feet. Sam twisted around, putting himself between her and Bobby. "Well isn't this a pleasant surprise."

Sam snorted. _Not likely, bitch._

Her eyes were black as she tipped her head towards the ruined door and her cohorts disappeared outside. "Such a pretty pony." She sneered. "I'm going to need a bigger van."

From behind him, Sam heard Bobby start an exorcism. So did Meg. Snarling angrily, she flicked her hand and the older hunter was tossed hard across the room and then she was out the door before Sam could stop her.

_Bobby!_ The horse crossed the short distance between them, immediately alarmed by the smell of blood. It sent panic washing over him and it took everything Sam had to fight his instinct to flee but Bobby was hurt and needed him.

Nudging the older hunter gently, Sam whinnied softly and cursed his inability to help. Without his hands or voice there wasn't much he could do and he knew Meg and her buddies hadn't gone. He could smell them outside the house.

This was bad.

Very bad.

"S-Sam," relief coursed through Sam at the sound of Bobby's voice. The older man was hurting but conscious – the horse could work with that. Carefully kneeling down, Sam butted at Bobby wishing Castiel was here to talk for him. But then again if the angel was here, this wouldn't even be necessary. Groaning softly (Sam had no idea yet how bad the man was hurt), the hunter seemed to understand the animal's intent because he moved his hand towards Sam. The horse flinched as calloused fingers brushed over the healing bite before they gripped tightly to his thick man and held fast. Bobby grunted as he used that as leverage to drag his body closer to the horse. "Okay," he breathed out after a moment, "I'm ready."

Sam slowly and cautiously stood up lifting the paralyzed man with him. As he rose, Bobby used his free hand to move his leg across Sam's back so when the horse finally stood, the hunter was sitting, slouched over on his back. Bobby was breathing hard from the exertion but held tight.

It wasn't ideal but now at least they were mobile.

Sam debated for a moment as he shifted and gave the man a few moments to adjust to the motion. He prayed to an absent God that Bobby knew how to ride.

"Kitchen, Sam," Bobby's voice was gruff with pain. "Phone…"

Bobbing his head that he got it, Sam carefully trod into the kitchen. His hooves clumped loudly on the floor and the sound had him shying away nervously.

Knowing Meg and her demons hadn't left, Sam strained to hear what they were doing outside but they were quiet.

It was unnerving.

Holding tightly to Sam's mane, Bobby leaned over enough to grab the phone breathing out a sigh when they both heard the dial tone. Quickly he dialed – Dean's number Sam recognized – then waited for Dean to pick up.

"_Hey, Bobby,_" Dean's voice sounded on the other end and then the line went dead; the house completely silent.

The demons had cut the power and phone lines.

"Shit," Bobby verbalized for both of them. They were now totally cut off.

The window behind them suddenly blew out and a smoke canister hit the linoleum. Startling, Sam half reared almost upsetting Bobby but while the man's legs were useless his reflexes hadn't slowed, and he managed a solid two fisted grasp on Sam's mane, keeping himself on the broad back.

Sam whinnied softly at the painful yank of hair against his sensitive skin and skittered away, snorting and desperate to get out of the house. He knew the demons were waiting outside but they had no choice as the smoke burned their eyes and Bobby was already coughing.

Charging back the way he'd come, Sam stormed out the broken door and jumped from the porch to the ground, Bobby clinging hard to his back.

He had no plan except to get them away for the house as fast he could.

------

Dean's foot was pressed hard on the accelerator. He had no idea what was going on but he just knew something was wrong – why else would Bobby have called, and why couldn't Dean get hold of the man when he tried to call back?

He toyed with the idea of calling Castiel but without knowing for sure, he didn't want to raise a false alarm. It was possible there was an innocuous explanation…

Right?

------

The demons were waiting for the horse and rider. They had rope and tried to lasso Sam as he thundered across the yard. Sam side-stepped then almost slipped on the gravel when one of the demons suddenly appeared in front of him yelling loudly and waving his coat over his head.

Neighing in fright, Sam spun around but Meg was right there with a lariat. She threw it and the horse narrowly avoided the noose as he dodged to the side, almost losing Bobby in the process.

"Look out!" Bobby cried as the third demon swung something – a bat – at Sam's front legs.

The horse feinted left and caught the blow across his girth. It hurt but didn't take him down like it would have if it had cracked across his more vulnerable legs. Kicking out with his back legs, he caught one of the males and sent him into the side of the house. The impact would have killed him if he wasn't a demon.

"Bring him down!" Meg screamed as they worked to pen Sam in and push him back towards the house. The demon the horse had kicked was back into the fray, but the way his chest was caved in on one side foretold the damage.

The demons closed in on the horse and this time when Meg threw the rope it went cleanly over Sam's head and settled tightly around his neck.

He felt Bobby scrabbling to try and loosen it but with Meg's demon strength pulling it taut and dragging Sam towards her, there was nothing he could do.

Squealing, Sam tried to pull back but then a second cord settled over his head. He felt pain shoot through the bite as the rope rubbed against the injury and knew they were screwed.

Bobby started in Latin again as Sam was jerked back and forth by the ropes. He tried to pull back but they were too strong.

"Shut him up!" Meg screamed and Sam watched in horror as the bat wielding demon closed in on Bobby –

And that was when the Impala shot into view.

------

Dean floored the gas and aimed four thousand pounds of Detroit steel at the guy with the bat.

Anger coursed through him as the demon – and the black eyes of the guy as he turned towards Dean just before the car hit him – flew over the hood and hit the gravel behind them.

Slamming the brakes on, Dean was out of the car, demon-killing knife firmly grasped in his fist, and slicing through the closest demon before they could react.

The horse jerked free as the remaining demon turned to face Dean. It was Meg. And just why wasn't Dean surprised?

"Leave my brother alone, bitch," he snarled, his eyes firmly fixed on her as Bobby's voice rose, the words of an exorcism rolling off his lips.

Meg actually hissed at him but before he could dive in for the kill, she was gone in a swirl of black smoke leaving her worn out meat suit in a mess behind her.

The exorcism finished off the one Dean had hit with the car before it could escape, and then the two men and horse just stood there looking at each other and breathing hard. Then Dean moved towards them, his fingers quickly moving to take the ropes off his brother and angrily flinging them across the yard.

"You okay?" he asked them both, his eyes taking in Bobby's blood and the re-opened stitches on Sam's neck.

"We'll live," Bobby's voice was pain-pinched but strong.

The horse exhaled softly through his nose and pushed his nose against Dean's shoulder. No translation was needed.

Dean rubbed the velvety nose and chuckled softly. He shook his head. "We really have to work on your definition of the word 'fine', Sam. _This_," he gave a significant look at his brother's once again bleeding neck, "is not _fine_." His voice softened, "I'm going to have to re-stitch it, bro."

Sam huffed miserably and shook his head. Dean patted his neck in consolation not looking forward to this anymore than his brother was.

"So, uh," Dean glanced up at Bobby, "You get your dollars worth?" his lips twisted slightly to tease. "Or you want to go around for another ride?"

Bobby glared but refused to release his death grip on Sam's mane. "Ha, ha, funnyman, get me the hell down from here before people start to talk!"

And then, as if on cue, Castiel showed up.

------

"You know," Dean was sitting outside the house with his brother and the angel. The front door had been boarded up and Bobby was inside sleeping, his run in with the demons leaving him mildly concussed and with fractured ribs. Sam's neck had been re-stitched and his bruised chest and muscles rubbed down with a strong smelling liniment. "I've been thinking…"

"That's never a good thing," Castiel dead-panned. "What?" he added when Dean shot him a look. "That's coming from Sam."

Dean scowled but continued anyway, his gaze firmly fixed on his brother as Sam grazed loudly a few feet away. "I don't think this is going to work." The horse lifted his head, stopped chewing and stared at him. The hunter found himself shaking slightly. "I –uh – I want my brother back. I _need_ Sam back. Human Sam. This horse thing… I can't. No, _won't_ do this by myself. I was stupid for ever thinking this was a good idea."

Sam crossed the distance between them and nudged at Dean's shoulder. Dean automatically reached up to scratch between the wide-set eyes.

"He wants to know if you're sure," Castiel spoke up.

Dean searched the dark brown eyes watching him so closely. He saw the flecks of green but missed their usual hazel. In all honesty, he missed Sam; his brother's quirky sense of humor, bad taste in music, scowl whenever Dean forgot to put sugar in his coffee… _Sam_.

And he wanted him back.

"Yeah," he smiled fondly at the horse. "I'm sure."

"What about Lucifer?" Castiel's voice held curiosity and Dean wasn't sure who the question was coming from. But it really didn't matter, the answer was the same.

"_Lucifer_," Dean spit the name out like the curse it was, "can get in line," Dean straightened where he stood. "Sam was my brother first. He wants him? He has to go through me."

"Your logic is flawed," the angel started to tell him. "Your kinship was pre-"

"If you finish that thought, Cas, I swear on my baby's paintjob, I will pluck every feather and shove them up your-"

"I get the picture," Castiel conceded, cutting Dean off abruptly. The angel looked distinctly uncomfortable and the hunter was pleased. He didn't care who was spouting off what crap about pre-destinies and such, when it came to him and Sam, they were going to make up their own damn game plan. And rule number one? Where there was one, there was two.

Sam nickered softly and shoved at him again.

"I don't have any more answers now than I did then," Dean admitted, "but we suck ass by ourselves… so I figure as long as we stick together and we're watching each other's backs, we'll take it one step at a time. Hell, one demon at a time, if that's what it takes. So what do you say, Sammy? You ready to peel your own apples again?"

At the word 'apple' Sam's ears pricked up and then the horse was nodding enthusiastically.

"Yes," Castiel put in, "Sam says yes."

Dean rolled his eyes and turned to go inside. They'd need Bobby to break the spell. The angel's voice stopped him. "Wait, Dean."

"What?" Dean looked at Castiel.

The angel was smiling at him. It weirded him out actually.

"Sam says not yet."

"What?" Dean repeated, confused. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Cas rushed to assure him even as Sam bobbed his head and whinnied softly. The smile widened into something too much like a grin for Dean's liking. "There's just something that needs to be done first."

"Oh for the love of… what?" Dean's impatience was getting the better of him. Now that it had been decided, he was anxious to get his brother back.

Castiel looked at Sam, shrugged, then held out his hand to Dean. When the man just glared at him, the angel huffed, "oh all right," then added. "I need a dollar."

"A dollar?" Dean's face puckered in confusion. "For what?"

"For a ride of course."

Dean froze. Then his gaze whipped to his brother. The horse was looking distinctively uncomfortable as he shifted from one hoof to the other.

"Sam says that when you were boys you wanted to ride the horses at a fair but you didn't have a dollar," Dean quirked an eyebrow at his brother, surprised but appreciative of how Sam had 'amended' the story. "So he wants to give you a ride now."

"Oh no," Dean's hands flew up in objection. "I am not _riding_ my brother. Dude! Do you know how… gross… that sounds?"

Sam snorted loudly.

"He says…" Castiel frowned. "Consider it a piggy back ride."

Dean was still ready to protest. As much as the boy in him really, really wanted to ride the horse, the man in him backpedaled furiously. It was just… wrong.

But then Castiel added, "_Please?_"

And Dean knew he was owned…

"Okay. Fine." He grit out then pointed his finger at Sam. He hissed. "But you don't breathe a word of this to _anyone_."

The horse flattened his ears and huffed. _As if I'd want anyone to know_, came across without plain and clear.

The hunter turned towards the angel.

"One word," he warned. "Not even one word."

The angel jingled his hand indicating he was still waiting for his dollar. Growling under his breath, Dean paid up and then Castiel was gone, leaving the brothers alone.

Dean looked at Sam. "You sure?" he asked suddenly nervous.

Sam moved to stand by the porch where the stairs would make it easier for Dean to get on. He looked at Dean, his eyes warm.

_Yes,_ the look said. _For you. Yes_.

And as Dean grasped a thick handful of mane and deftly mounted his brother, he couldn't help it if his face turned beet red. This felt so wrong… but then as he got settled on the powerful back and Sam started to walk, slow and steady, towards the field, he realized it also felt right.

When it was just him and Sam. It was always right.

Bobby could turn Sam back after his nap, but for now, the brothers would just enjoy the beautiful spring afternoon together in a way that would be just between them…

The apocalypse could wait a couple of hours.

The End.


End file.
